A Day in the Life Of Fiber Optic, Script Pony
by Radar Static
Summary: As a citizen of the sleepy town of Ponyville, you would think Fiber Optic would not get into too much excitement. That was, until Twilight Sparkle moved in from Canterlot...  OC WARNING


/ Author's Note: This is a first-person story involving my OC pony, Fiber Optic, in her semi-daily routine. Please, comment with some constructive criticism, and enjoy _A day in the Life of Fiber Optic, Script Pony_.

As I woke up, I yawned and stretched out my front leg, hitting the oversized switch on my alarm clock with my hoof. Turning off my alarm clock was one of the few things I did with my own two hooves, because the rest was too delicate.

I pulled myself out of bed and showered, loving the water pounding against my coat. I toweled off, and then brushed my teeth, leaving one last morning routine to do: eat. I trotted downstairs and started fixing my morning meal.

Well, 'fixing' isn't the best term to use, because I just poured cereal and milk. I put my dirty dishes in the sink and washed them, before setting them to the side to dry.

After I cleaned up, I went over to my desk and considered sitting down at my desktop, a powerful and beautiful machine, much like myself. Instead, I grabbed my saddlebag and gently placed my laptop in its special pocket.

I trotted out my front door and over to Rarity's boutique, knocking on her door. I was greeted by her plesant, smiling face.

"Why hello, Fiber! Please, do come in." she says, opening the door for me. "You know, you have an absolutely stunning coat." she says, looking over my black, neon blue circutry-lined fur.

"Thanks..." I said softly, somewhat embarassed by the compliment. "So, what did you need help with?" I asked, a bit more confidently.

"Well, my computerized embroidery machine isn't working properly. I checked all of the mechanical parts, and there seems to be nothing wrong. Could you take a itsy-bitsy looksie?" she states quickly.

"Of course." I respond with a smile. I follow her up to the workshop, noting the malfunctioning device immediately. I plug it back in before booting it up, pulling out my laptop and hooking it up via USB.

I open up my scratch-made universal diagnostics program, designed to run an analasis of any computerized device I can hook up to it. I take a few strands of my glass mane, every lock of it lit in a different color of the rainbow, making me perfect to have at DJ P0N-3's awesome raves.

I take the hair and plug it into a highly nonstandard port on my laptop, the system interfacing with my body. It highlights exactly where in the code there were errors on the machine, and any hardware problems. I first repair the syntax errors before the physical problems, loading in my price for the work on the machine.

"Could I have a scrap of fabric, Rarity?" I ask, looking to the other Unicorn.

"Certianly." she says, putting a piece of white fabric under the operating end of it, setting it up to run.

I hit 'Go', letting it do what it should. It sews into the linen a crisp '10b', and ends the runtime. I cut the thread and hand it to Rarity, smiling at my simple demonstration.

"That's my cost of labor, and since no parts were needed, that's your total cost." I say, pointing at the fabric.

"Thank you so much, Fiber. Your price is too low, though, for your services. Could I give you a teensy bit extra?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No, I'm a simple pony. I don't need to charge as much as those corporations to live." I say, unplugging everything and inspecting my mane for splits.

"Alright darling, if you say so. Would you like to stay and chat?" she asks with a flash of her pearly white teeth.

"No thank you, as tempting as the offer is. I had an appointment with Twilight about this time. I really should be going." I respond, blushing a bit. "Thank you for your hospitality, though!"

I put my laptop into my bag and pull out my Windows 7 Phone, checking off that I had done my work at Rarity's on my planner, before putting it away and accepting the bits she had put into a pouch for me. I tossed them into my saddlebag and cantered off to the library Twilight Sparkle lived in.

Spike was sitting up on a tree branch, one of which made up the house itself. He waved at me and called out "Hey Fiber! How's it going?" he asks amiably, before hopping down aflank me.

"Pretty good. You?" I replied, pulling out my computer again, as Spike opened the door for me, trotting in with him following me. I swear he was eyeing my rear as I walked, but I digress.

Twilight was engrossed in one of her books, as was the norm. Spike called out to her, notifying her of my presence. She turned around and smiled, trotting over and nuzzling me lightly. "It's good to see you again, Fiber." she said softly.

I returned the nuzzle and blushed a bit, "Same to you." I simply stated, putting my computer on one of the many desks scattered around the library. "Now, what did you call me over here for again?" she inquires, looking around at the standard clutter of books.

She blushed in embarassment. "Well, Spike bought a computer, and neither of us can set it up." she stated

"Have no fear, the script pony is here." I said with a giggle, noticing the very basic computer, half in its box still. I pulled out the monitor and cables, plugging in everything properly and turning it on. It booted up into BIOS, Basic Input Output System, so I could load on the OS. I opened up the disk tray and plopped in the CD, setting it all up to have profiles made and software suites loaded on. "All done." I stated happily, mentally doing the math for my price. I usually charged 10 bits per hour of work, and this was an hour and a half, so 20b was my total cost, because there were no extra parts needed.

"So that's 20 bits for this." I told Twilight, nodding judiciously.

She, like Rarity, handed me a small pouch of the gold coins, which I proceeded to place in my saddlebag along with my own computer.

"Give me a call if you need help after this." I said with a smile, leaving them with their new computer.


End file.
